


Gentle but Intoxicating, Nervous but Tender

by ShortInsomniac98



Series: ShortInsomniac98's Crowley (and Nanny Ash) x Readers ;) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dry Humping, Fucking, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Kissing, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Riding, Rough Sex, Scene: Soho 1967 (Good Omens), Sex, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, and then...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortInsomniac98/pseuds/ShortInsomniac98
Summary: Crowley x vulva-having reader. // It wasn’t what you’d expected when you agreed to come home with him.  What you’d expected was a maybe a quick, clumsy fuck, then out the door.  Not some nervous but tender man who stammered out an, 'Is this okay then?'  This was much nicer, much sweeter.
Relationships: Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader
Series: ShortInsomniac98's Crowley (and Nanny Ash) x Readers ;) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592674
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Gentle but Intoxicating, Nervous but Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "1960s!Crowley x Fem!Reader, pls. Set sometime after the 'you go too fast for me' business. Crowley picks a stranger up and takes them home with him."
> 
> Some slight alterations: I didn't make the reader explicitly a woman. I really hope you don't mind, but as an afab enby person myself I just wanted to make this feel a bit more accessible for people who might not identify as a woman.

The whiskey in your glass flashed, amber and fire, as the city lights shone in through the window, leaving ripples of light shining down on your trouser leg like sunlight through water in a pool.

Or maybe it was just your imagination.

Two glasses in and you were just beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol enough to feel sort of giggly, and maybe a little poetic, too, in your semi-drunk state. You glanced over at him, sat on the edge of the desk, his long, spindly legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles and resting in the seat of the throne he used for a desk chair. It was like some weird shot out of a magazine by some photographer who was too high to know art from an imperialist fever dream.

But maybe those were the same thing.

You’d have to debate that with yourself later. Now, you were neither drunk enough nor sober enough to come up with a reasonable thought on the matter. So you went back to listening to this guy talk.

“Sean Connery,” he said, continuing on with a point he’d been on for at least the last minute and a half, “is probably the best Bond. I mean, man’s bloody gorgeous, so talented, lovely voice, and he’s bloody James Bond, for crying out loud. He’s got everything.”

“Connery’s the only Bond, though,” you said, uncrossing and recrossing your legs, then laying your head on the wall as you looked up at him from your spot on the floor.

“Ah! Not true,” he said, dropping his feet from the seat of the throne to sit forward. “You know, most people think so, eh? But Barry Nelson was Bond first.”

“Barry Nelson?”

“Mm hmm,” he hummed, draining his glass.

“And you say Connery’s the best?”

He set the glass on the desk beside him with a _clack_ sort of noise. “Yep.”

“Hmm,” you intoned with a slight smirk, “I guess he’s okay.”

He laughed. “Yeah,” he said quietly, his voice a bit rough.

Kind of sexy, you thought as you took another sip from your glass, watching as he looked you over slowly, his eyes hidden behind his dark glasses, his mouth open slightly.

“What are you thinking?” you asked after a moment.

“Why are you here?”

Very blunt.

“You asked me up for a drink,” you said, confused.

“No, I mean, why did you agree?”

“I dunno,” you said. “You seemed nice.”

The corner of his mouth twitched up into a small smile. “’Sa secret,” he whispered.

“Not a very good one,” you chuckled. You looked at the clock on the wall behind him. “It’s getting kinda late.”

He glanced over to the window. “That’s true.”

“I should probably get home,” you said, starting to stand.

“Oh.” He seemed almost disappointed. “You need a ride? I probably shouldn’t drive, but I could call you a cab.”

“Thank you,” you said. “That’s very kind, but I can walk. It’s just down the street.”

“Alright,” he said. “Long as you promise to stay safe.”

“Of course,” you said.

He came over to help you up, and you walked together in silence to the front door of the flat. He seemed a bit more nervous once you reached the door and he paused to look at you again. He was a bit jumpy, too, as he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours unexpectedly.

“Oh,” you said, surprised, blinking as you looked at him.

“Shit,” he muttered. “Sorry, that was wrong. I misinterpreted—”

You cut him off with another kiss, gentler this time, and you felt him relax some.

“Oh,” he said, echoing you. “Is…is that okay then?”

“Yes.”

He touched your cheek gently and leaned in to kiss you again, slowly and deliberately. And you kissed him back, lips moving in time with his, your hands coming up to touch his face. It wasn’t what you’d expected when you agreed to come home with him. What you’d expected was a maybe a quick, clumsy fuck, then out the door. Not some nervous but tender man who stammered out an, _Is this okay then?_ This was much nicer, much sweeter.

He placed a hand on your waist and pressed his body forward until it was flush with yours. His tongue brushed your lower lip, and you parted your lips, letting him deepen the kiss.

“ _Hmm_ ,” he sighed, sliding his hand around to rest on the small of your back.

His other hand came to rest on your hip, and he began to inch your jumper up a bit higher so he could slip his hand underneath. You moaned into the kiss at the feeling of his hand, warm against your bare skin.

“This alright?” he whispered, his lips still on yours, his breathing heavy, mingling with yours.

“Yes,” you sighed, kissing him again as he backed you up to the door, pushed your knees apart with one of his, and slipped his thigh between yours.

“And this?”

“ _Yes_.”

You pressed your hips forward into his, prompting him to start moving his own. You could feel him, hard and throbbing against your leg through both your trousers. There was a dull aching between your legs as well, which was only intensified by the friction of his body rocking slowly against yours.

“ _Oh_ ,” you sighed, your head falling back against the door with a soft thud as his lips traveled lower over your exposed throat.

He groaned softly, and hooked a hand behind the knee of your outside leg to wrap it around his hips.

“Anthony?” you said, holding him close with a hand on the back of his neck, tangling into the ends of his hair.

“Yes?”

“Bedroom. _Please_.”

He pulled away and looked at you, a look of mixed uncertainty and hopefulness in his expression, which was still frustratingly partially hidden behind his glasses. His breathing was coming just as hard as yours, his chest heaving against yours as he searched your face for any sign of hesitation.

“You’re sure?” he finally asked.

You responded by kissing him again and pressing forward, backing him away from the door slowly. You barely remembered stumbling down the hall, your hand in his and his lips on yours, pausing just outside his bedroom to lean against the wall, engulfed by the warmth of his body, kissing hungrily as hands fumbled with zippers and buttons, stripping off coats and boots and jumpers before going in and falling onto the mattress.

He got up on his knees beside you and started on the button of your jeans.

“A bit eager?” you teased as you raised your hips for him to pull your jeans down and off.

He threw them to the floor. “Maybe a bit,” he said with grin.

His face was a bit flushed and he smiled down at you, a relaxed, open-mouthed grin. You sat up to kiss him again and unbuttoned his trousers, slipping a hand inside and under the waistband of his underpants. He moaned softly into the kiss as you pressed your palm to his hardened cock.

“ _Hmm_ , hey wait,” he said, breaking away, “not yet.”

You retracted your hand and watched curiously as he flopped onto his back to kick his trousers and pants off, leaving him bare before you save for the sunglasses and a long, silver chain which you hadn’t noticed before. It must have been under the jumper, you thought absentmindedly as you looked him over. He was gorgeous, more so than you’d imagined he’d be under all those layers, all cream-colored skin and freckles. You wanted to lean down and kiss every one of them, to take your time tracing your fingers over every inch of him, all the gentle curves and sharp angles of his body.

You must have been staring, and with quite a look on your face, because he sat up then, smiling sheepishly, and he reached up to stroke your cheek idly before resuming the kiss. He still tasted like whiskey, you realized, but there was another underlying taste there, too, which you hadn’t noticed until now, almost sweet and just a bit smoky. As you kissed lower, down to his neck, his collarbone, his shoulder, you realized it wasn’t just his mouth. The taste was everywhere on him, sweet and smoky and intoxicating.

You wrapped your arms loosely around his shoulders and pulled yourself into his lap, needing to be closer to him. He ran his hands over your thighs slowly and you sighed, closing your eyes, relishing the warmth of him and the softness of his hands on your body.

“You’re really sure about this?” he asked.

“Yes. Are you?”

“Yes. Absolutely.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” he repeated with a small, slightly nervous singular laugh.

He hooked his hands behind your knees and drew you closer until there was no space between your body and his.

“Hi,” he chuckled softly.

“Hi,” you replied, your forehead resting on his.

Kissing him chastely, you raised your hips and reached down between your bodies to line him up with your entrance. His mouth fell open and his brow furrowed, and he let out a shaky breath as you sank down slowly onto his cock. Your own breath caught in your throat. He was big, somewhat bigger than you were accustomed to.

“ _Fuck_ ,” you sighed, squeezing his upper arms as you took him the rest of the way in.

He kissed your lips sweetly and touched your cheek. “Alright?”

“Yes,” you said, relaxing a bit.

You rolled your hips once, trying to find the right angle, and you heard him make a small noise deep in his throat. His hips moved slightly.

“Alright?” you teased.

“Oh, fuck, _yes_ ,” he said, his voice strained. “Please, just keep moving.”

You kissed along his jaw until you reached the spot just below his ear, which got a particularly delightful reaction out of him. He squirmed, burying a hand in your hair, and he pressed his hips up into yours, prompting you to start moving, rocking your hips, slow and easy against his. At this angle, you could feel your clit rubbing against his pubic bone, and involuntarily, your hips pressed forward, taking him deeper into you.

“ _Mmm_ …” you moaned, almost a whimper, your eyes squeezed tightly shut.

He pulled you into another urgent, hungry kiss, oddly out of tune with the slow, gentle movements of your hips.

“You feel so good,” he panted, breaking the kiss to look at you.

“So do you.” You reached for his glasses, the only thought in your mind that you wanted them off so you could look into his eyes.

But he stopped you, placing a hand over yours.

“No, wait,” he said.

You stopped. “What’s wrong?”

“I…I have a medical condition,” he said. “A…a birth defect. I’m a bit self-conscious about my eyes. I’d rather like to leave the glasses on, if you don’t mind. I’m sorry.”

“Oh. Alright. No worries,” you said. “You don’t need to apologize for that.”

“Thank you,” he said, and he let go of your hand to stroke your cheek before kissing you again.

Carefully, you picked up where you left off, rocking your hips slowly until you found the proper tempo again. You began to raise your hips higher, letting more of him slide out of you before taking him all the way back in.

“ _Hng_ ,” you moaned against his lips, your movements faltering and your breathing quickening as the pleasure you were feeling began to build, the tension rising in your lower abdomen.

He chuckled softly into the kiss. “Alright?” he asked, his lips ghosting over yours now.

“ _Yes_ ,” you sighed.

You were close, painfully so. Your clit throbbed against him and your walls were just starting to contract, earning a groan from deep in his throat. His cock twitched inside you and his hips rose to meet yours, and he ran his hands down your torso, over your thighs and hooked them behind your knees to drag you closer.

“ _Hmm_ ,” he hummed, burying his face in the crook of your neck to kiss, suck, nip your skin. You were certain there would be marks in the morning, but you didn’t care. It felt so good. “Oh… _fuck_.”

One of his hands found your left breast and he began to knead it slowly, letting his palm graze your nipple until it was hard, then he rolled it under two fingers, sending an unexpected rush of pleasure through your body.

“ _Ah_ ,” you moaned, your fist tightening around a handful of his hair, pulling it without meaning to.

He hissed, and his hips rose again. “ _Oh_ ,” he sighed. “ _Oh, yes_.”

His mouth replaced his hand a moment later, sucking at your nipple, circling his tongue around it, and he hummed, the sound vibrating around your nipple beautifully. You were wetter than ever, and you could hear the soft, wet _squelch_ as you fucked yourself on his cock, still going slow and deliberate, but picking up some momentum as you felt yourself nearing the edge.

And suddenly you came. _Hard_. Your walls clenched and unclenched around his cock, clenched and unclenched, and your hips slowed to a stop.

“ _Oh, God_.” You laid your head on his shoulder, and leaned heavily against his chest, your arms around his neck, breathing in his scent. “ _Oh_.” Your hips pressed forward one last time, and it was over.

“Do you want to stop now?” he whispered, rubbing your back.

“No, you finish,” you said, the sound muffled against his neck. “You didn’t.”

“If you’re ready to stop…”

“No,” you said, looking at him again. “I want to keep going.”

He bit his lip tentatively. “Alright, but at least tell me if you want me to stop.”

“Okay.”

“Alright,” he said, patting your shoulder. “Switch places.”

“What?” you asked, a bit confused.

“On your back,” he clarified. “So I can fuck you.”

There was a slight twitch of your cunt, and your eyes widened. You swallowed a moan and turned it into a question instead. “Oh?”

“You heard me,” he laughed, and you laughed with him as he wrapped an arm around you and rolled you onto your back.

He hovered over you, his cock still rock hard and deep inside you, and he smiled.

Something had changed. He wasn’t quite as gentle as he was before, but no less caring as he leaned in to kiss you hungrily. He rolled his hips, adjusting to the new angle, and reached down to wrap one of your legs around his waist, entering you deeper than before. Your body arched into his and you grabbed at the bedsheets with one hand, the other holding him tightly to your chest as he pounded into you, drawing moan after moan, gasp after high-pitched gasp out of you. The pressure was building again, and you could feel a second orgasm coming.

“ _Harder_ ,” you breathed.

“What’s that?” he chuckled.

“Harder,” you said again. “ _Please_. Just a— _oh_.”

His breathing was coming in a series of soft, ragged grunts, only just audible right by your ear. He moved to kiss your lips, rough and unrefined and sloppy, and utterly beautiful, all composure and control gone as his hips halted briefly, then picked up at an erratic pace. Reaching down between you, he rubbed at your clit with his thumb as his fingers pressed into your lower belly.

“ _Oh_ ,” you whimpered, your eyes squeezing shut and your head digging back into the pillows.

“Come for me,” he said.

You were there before the final syllable ever left his lips, your vision going white as your second orgasm hit you, somehow more intense than the first. He kissed your neck, continuing to rub your clit through to the last wave. Then he placed his hand on your waist and suddenly his hips slammed into yours one last time, and he came with a hoarse moan inside you.

You sighed, holding him close as he nearly collapsed on top of you, both of you breathing heavily. His back was damp with sweat and his breath was hot and wet and sweet against your neck.

“ _Hmm_ …” he intoned, and pulled out of you, rolling onto his back. “So I hope that was alright,” he said with a weak laugh.

“Yeah.” You chuckled softly and looked over at him, wondering briefly if it would be alright to lie close beside him, when he rolled over onto his side to face you. “What is it?” you asked.

He smiled sleepily. “Why are you here?”

“Well,” you said with a single breathy laugh, “I thought by now it’d be somewhat clearer.”

He moved closer and stroked your cheek, just as tender as before.

“It’s late,” you said again, starting the script over again.

“Yeah.” He didn’t bother looking away this time.

“I should get home,” you said.

“It’s late,” he said. “You could stay here tonight. Leave in the morning.”

In a way you were relieved, really. You hadn’t really wanted to go. Not yet.

“Probably safer this way, eh?” you said.

“Yeah.”

“Alright, you talked me into it,” you giggled, and let him pull the duvet up over both of you.


End file.
